It's Going To Be Alright In The End
by bug.bugger
Summary: My 1st story. Marvin's back, everybody missed him except for a certain blond male. As Marvin's popularity shots up, so does Martin's blood pressure. Especially when Marvin's got an eye for Diana. MxD MF Please review! will have lime if there's enough requ


Author's Note : This is my 1st story here, so...please be a little patient if there're any flaws, I'm still trying to improve myself.

Disclaimer : I do not own Martin Mystery, Marathon owns them.

Warning : Marvin's kind of the bad guy here, so if you're a Marvin fan, please DO NOT read on. This fic contains some sexual references, that's why I put a "M" rating. Not suitable for kids.

**It's Going To Be All Right In The End **

That was the day it changed his life, forever.

After Marvin was sent to the North Pole by the Center, everyone in the school missed him, which really infuriated Martin. But after 2 months, he saw that familiar face again. Marvin was back! Everyone in the school was overjoyed, especially Diana, except for Martin.

It turned out that Marvin did so well while working at the North Pole that MOM decided that he could come back to Torrington. Martin certainly wasn't happy with this.

By now Marvin's popularity grew even more as he is working on his second comic book, which was a sure sell. Everyone anticipated the comic, especially the girls. Meanwhile Martin was gradually forgotten.

Diana doesn't have lunch with Martin anymore, no matter how he asked, though he fell pathetic about it. Java was the only friend who stood by his side, although sometimes he would go over to Marvin as Marvin bragged about his recent trip to who knows where, doing some cool and extreme stunts.

The worse thing is, Marvin is a part of the team right now. This means that the team has 4 members now, Martin, Marvin, Diana and Java.

Of course, Martin wouldn't down without a fight. When Marvin was working on his second comic book, Martin decided to draw a painting, a landscape painting to be exact. When Marvin showed off his cool skating moves to everyone, Martin joined in too, but failed miserably. When Marvin showed off his scar during a snowboarding accident, Martin showed his too, but it was as serious as Marvin's. As a conclusion, Marvin got all the attention.

Martin just got back after another defeat, the "scar show off" competition. He walked down the halls alone to his dorm, slamming the door angrily.

'Why! Why does stupid Marvin has to be better than me in EVERYthing? He's got Jenny's undivided attention towards him, which was supposed to be mine! Heck, he even has Diana's 100 attention!' Martin hissed angrily and punched the wall, causing his wound to reopen and the hole in the wall to be bigger.

Martin had started hurting himself ever since he felt left out. Punching the wall was the only way he could release him tension. It was his 5th punch that injured his hand; it was when he lost to Marvin in the Ancient Symbols Decrypting Competition. Not only he lost to Marvin, but he was also ridicule by Diana. He didn't mind paying for her lunch for 2 months; at least someone ate beside him during lunch period for 2 months.

After the punch, then only he realized he injured himself, the skin on his knuckles tore apart revealing the flesh inside. His flesh was also damaged causing the stinging pain. Martin didn't bother about it and just wrapped the wound with some bandage.

No one really noticed his bandaged hands; they thought that it was on of Martin's way to gain attention. Only Diana asked, and he just said that he fell down. Diana just replied by calling him a klutz and went off to chat with Marvin. Martin just stood there and walked to his class, trying very hard to control his anger.

Now, his wound reopened again after a month of healing, it could heal too well since Martin punched a lot.

Martin opened his bandage and cleaned his wound, flinching at the pain when water hit his wound. He bandages his wound with a new set of bandage. After muttering some curse words, he changed his clothes and went to sleep.

Martin was eating when his U-Watch beeped, "3, 2, 1…." He counted down. "Martin, the Center!" he heard Marvin's voice, along him came Diana and Java. He just ignored them as they walked towards the portal.

The other thing that annoyed him is that Marvin also has a U-Watch. MOM entrusted the U-Watch to him after he successfully caught a monster single handedly. 'If I wasn't so busy helping the villagers he wouldn't even have got that...!" Martin sighed angrily as he recalled the old memories, the old BAD memories.

They walked through the portal. And Billy as usual greeted Martin with that cheery alien face of his. But ever since Marvin joined the gang, he greeted Marvin the same way; this didn't bother Martin at all. But what bothered him is that Billy even taught Marvin the secret handshake, which was supposed to be between Billy and Martin ONLY. Ever since then, Martin didn't greet Billy as usual, just the usual high 5 and a "hi". Billy, Diana and Java thought this was odd but let it slip, but it still troubled them every time Billy greeted him, especially Diana.

Diana was quite troubled by Martin's change of attitude, she knew it has something to do with Marvin having all the attention, but she didn't think that it'll change him that much. The Martin she once knew was funny, over-energetic, annoying and a master prankster. But now, he had quiet down, a lot. There's always that emotionless look on his face now, instead of the goofy grin he once had. He always annoyed her with his funny jokes and comments, but now, he just stayed quiet through everything. And the biggest shock was during April fool's day. Not only did he didn't plan any pranks, but he just laughed off the prank that Marvin had set up for him.

_Flashback…………………………._

"_Hey Martin, could you come by the cafeteria for a while, something's wrong with Java," Marvin called Martin through the telephone. "What's wrong with him! I'll be there in a second!" Martin quickly slam down the phone and ran to the cafeteria. _

_As he pushed the door open, a rush of cold water falls on him. There was a bucket of cold water on top of him, then Martin realize it was a prank set up by Marvin and Diana. But it didn't end there, as Martin walked towards Java, while trying to ignore almost the whole school's laughter, he didn't notice the soap water on the floor and slipped, falling face down right on top of a bucket of jell-o. The whole school was bursting with laughter seeing this. Marvin and Diana couldn't stop laughing while Java felt a little sorry for his poor buddy._

_Martin stood up and found out the prank was being aired live thru ought the whole school, which means that everyone's watching him._

_To everyone's shock, Martin just laughs and walked out of the cafeteria. Diana just watched Martin walked out, laughing. Little did she know Martin was trying so hard to contain his anger._

_The next day, both of Martin's hands were in bandage. Diana asked what happened and he just said he knocked over some hot water and it fell onto his hands. Diana didn't buy his story but Martin insisted and had the scariest glare on him, she didn't push him after that._

_End of Flashback……………………….._

Diana woke from her flashback when they've reached MOM's office. She cast a glance towards Martin, 'He's still the same… I wonder what could I do to change him back to the person he once was…'

Martin just walked into MOM's office, wearing that emotionless face as usual. MOM noticed his change 2 months ago but decides to let it be, besides, it didn't affect his attitude towards the mission, and he's even gotten better and more serious during missions. This pleased MOM but in the same time troubled her. Of course, since the 2 months none of the gadgets in her room was destroyed, Martin just merely looked at any new gadgets on MOM's desk, but didn't comment or experiment it.

His change was quiet pleasing, mission successfully finished without any problems, no gadget broken, no more goop explosions, no more stupid comments, no more stupid comical references, no more annoying both MOM and Diana. Everything was good, but it deeply troubled both of them.

"Now agents, I want you all to go to China to investigate a series of missing archeologists. They were digging up a dinosaur skeleton when suddenly the whole team member just vanished without a trace. Except for the cleaner, maybe you could get some answers out of him." MOM briefed the agents.

"No problem MOM!" Marvin said enthusiastically. As usual, Martin just stayed quiet and walked trough the portal. Back then he would have a thousand theories about what abducted the missing people.

"I think it'll be easier if we spread out. Martin, could you and Java go search for some clues while Diana and me interrogate the cleaner?" asked Marvin. 'Since when is he the freaking leader!' Martin's mind screamed but he just walked off, "Let's go, Java." Marvin just glared at Martin.

"It'll be polite to answer back you know!" Marvin shouted at Martin's back. Diana looked at them worriedly; Martin is not the person who likes receiving orders from a junior, especially a person like Marvin. Instead if shouting back, he just replied "Sure, Java and I will go check for clues, MARVIN." He replied without facing him and walked off.

Unknown to them, Martin's hand were clutched so tightly that his knuckled turned white and his nails were starting to dig into his palms.

"Come on Diana, let's check on the cleaner." Marvin put his arms around Diana. Diana looked at Martin worriedly, but was shocked that Marvin put his arms around her and blushed furiously.

Martin saw it, this time, his palms were already bleeding.

"Martin look, something like plastic!" Java pointed towards the floor. "Hmm….it looks like a...Scale!" said Martin as he scanned the scale.

"Says here this scale belongs to an unknown species and age almost 500 years old. Maybe it's some sort of ancient creature. Those archeologists must have dug out something dangerous!" Martin exclaimed and heads off to talk to Diana and Marvin.

"So, what did you found?" Marvin asked. "A scale of an unknown species that aged 500 years old. I think we're dealing with an ancient creature here." Martin told.

"Don't be ridiculous, we interrogated the cleaner and he said during the night of the disappearance, he saw a human walking about the digging site. I think the archeologists were kidnapped because they dug up something valuable, now we have to find out who kidnapped them." Marvin said proudly.

Martin just glared at him.

"Well, whoever it is, I think we should find them tomorrow, it's getting dark." "Diana's right, I saw a motel near the digging site, let's go." Marvin ordered and they drove to the motel.

As they reached the motel, each of them had one room since no one was staying at the motel. So, it was pretty cheap.

Martin took a bath and cleaned his wound. His hands were a mess, his knuckles still haven't healed and now he has new wounds on his palms. 'This is all Marvin's fault!'

He bandaged his hands and went out of the room for a walk to cool himself.

He's been thinking a lot lately, thinking a lot about a certain person, Diana. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her this way, she was after all, his step sister. But she's only his step sister, no blood relation, that doesn't seem taboo. Well, to him that is.

He found out he's been thinking more about her since the day he had a crush on Jenny. He noticed that he wasn't really thinking about Jenny, but instead he was thinking about Diana all the time.

He watched her everyday, although it seems like he wasn't watching. His jealousy grew bigger as he found out Diana has a crush on Marvin. She adored him; all she talked about was Marvin. And the worst thing is, Marvin only thinks of Diana as a friend. This really infuriated Martin. How could a guy be so blind to a girl like Diana?

To Martin, Diana was perfect in every sense. She is pretty, no, pretty would be an understatement, she's just gorgeous, much more gorgeous than Jenny. Heck, half of the school's guy populations were secretly admiring her as he found out quite a while ago, they didn't dare to go near her seeing the way she treated Martin. Martin laughed inwardly, they're step-siblings, and they ARE supposed to act like that. Besides that, being intelligent just added the bonus for her; she is after all one of the school's top students. Although not so good in sports, she's an expert dancer, Martin found this out after joining the dancing club, thinking he would be the only guy there and would have all the girls for himself. He was awed by her gracefulness; even the teacher complimented her, earning a few jealousy glares from the female students.

But of course she had hurt him a few times, without her knowing. Especially during April Fool's Day, he wasn't mad about the pranks, he was just furious that Marvin AND Diana had planned this for him. He just can't accept that Diana would put a prank on him with the person he hated the most, Marvin. Oh he was furious towards Marvin alright, he did plan to prank him back, but decided against it since he though that it wouldn't be worth it, everybody loved Marvin, so no matter how he screwed up they would still look up to him. Besides, Diana would be mad at him for planning a prank on Marvin, not to mention the whole population of the school, especially the females.

He knew he shocked the whole school by just laughing the pranks off and not doing anything about it. But it didn't matter to him anymore, he accepted his defeat, 'Marvin, YOU WIN…' he sighed inwardly as he walked to the drinking machine to buy a drink.

As he was drinking, he stopped abruptly as he heard laughter coming out from Diana's room. He crouched down and went near the window, peeping a little from there. As he watched the scene playing in front of him, his can of drink slowly crushes. Marvin was in Diana's room, talking to her and laughing along with her. 'What the fuck is he doing in Diana's room! I'm gonna kill him for this!' but his action was stopped when Marvin leaned in to kiss Diana, Diana closed her eyes anticipating the kiss. Martin's can of drink was ultimately crushed when their lips met. Martin quickly went back to his room as Marvin and Diana was engrossed in their passionate kiss.

'Get it out! Get it out!' Martin was trying hard to block the replay scene of Marvin and Diana's kiss. 'No, don't punch anymore; your hands can't sustain anymore damage!' Martin is also fighting hard not to punch anything within his punching range. Martin quickly stripped and went to take a cold shower, trying to calm himself down.

He felt much better after the cold bath and went straight to bed. Hoping he won't have any nightmares of what occurred just now.

Martin woke up early the next day as he was having too many nightmares and couldn't bare shutting his eyes and having those nightmares again. He woke up at 5.30am, since everyone was still asleep; he decided to go for a run to cool off his mind.

After the run it was almost 7 and everyone is starting to wake up. So Martin jogged back to his room and took a bath. After that all of them went for breakfast at a nearby restaurant and continue their investigating.

No one suspected that Martin woke up as early as 5.30am.

They went back to the digging site, searching for more clues.

Their search stops abruptly as they heard a faint roar. Chills went up their spine as it was quite an eerie roar and the digging site was quite dark. But Martin somehow wasn't as scared as the others were, he actually expected something abnormal about this case when he found the 500 years old scale. It was just that Marvin was stupid enough to deny his theory.

Martin walked forward into the darkness of the cave and found a small tunnel. "Hey, I think I found something!" they all went to Martin a saw the tunnel. "Why didn't you notice this during your 1st search for clues?" Marvin angrily asked. Martin, clearly annoyed just answered "I was careless," this shut Marvin up, he was expecting him to come up with some lame excuse to defend himself. Diana just stayed quiet as she knew that Martin was really in a bad mood.

"Let's go!" Marvin said and he led the way, crawling into the tunnel first. Diana followed second, Martin third and Java fourth. Martin immediately knew it was a mistake following behind Diana, as he was facing Diana's butt. 'Damn, she's got a sexy butt!' dirty thoughts came into his mind but he quickly shook them off. His thought was cut off as they came into an opening.

"The archeologist!" Marvin cheered and went towards the archeologists that were in a cage. "No! Marvin, don't--"

Martin's shout was cut short when a creature appeared and grabbed Marvin by his neck.

The creature threw Marvin across the wall and revealed itself.

A humanoid dragon. It has the head of a dragon but the body of a human, its whole body was green in color, covered in scales, sharp clawed hands and it's wearing some sort of ancient battle suit. It roared loudly causing the cave to shake a little.

Martin quickly fired up his legendex. "Says here it's an ancient guardian that guards the emperors secretly, kind of like secret agents. I think the archaeologists dug up something that belongs to the emperors, it angered the dragon!" "But how do we defeat it!" Diana practically screamed as the dragon got closer towards Marvin. Diana screamed as the dragon picked Marvin up and threw him across the cave and landed on Martin.

"Oh my god! Marvin, are you all right?" Diana rushed towards Marvin's side. Martin, seeing them in such close proximity, got angry. Then the scene of Diana and Marvin kissing yesterday night played across his mind again. Angered, Martin stood up and tackled the dragon.

"Martin! No!" Both Marvin and Diana shouted. "He can't take the dragon down with his bare hands! Is he stupid!" Marvin was furious. But he couldn't do anything since his body was still in pain and Java was knocked unconscious after a large rock hit his head.

Diana silently prayed that Martin would be alright, but couldn't help notice the deadly glare in Martin's eyes. Never in her life had she seen Martin that angry, and it scared her. 'I wonder what's causing him to be so furious.'

Her question went unanswered as Martin continued to battle the dragon ferociously; if Marvin wasn't in such pain she would've given Martin a hand.

Martin's mind was racing, never before in his life he felt so much anger, so much disappointment, so much depression, so much hatred… He threw a punch on the dragon's face, causing the dragon to step back. Then roundhouses kick onto the dragon's stomach, causing the dragon to stumble backwards. Then he leaped into the air and landed another kick on the dragon's face. Then threw a few more punches and kicks towards the dragon. His eyes with pure hatred and anger that was never seen by anyone before.

The dragon attacked back causing a bleeding nose and mouth on Martin. But the battle continued. Soon, Martin's body was full with bruises, cuts and blue-blacks. The dragon did suffered too, but it wasn't very visible as its scales covered its body.

Martin and the dragon continued to battle but Martin was slightly distracted as Diana placed Marvin's head on her lap to tend to his injuries. 'Stupid son of a bitch, he wasn't even hurt that much!' this distraction caused him to be thrown far across the cave, hitting the wall with a loud thud.

"Argh!" Martin shouted in pain. 'I think it broke my rib…' He thought that Diana would notice his injuries but she was too busy tending to the sympathy-craved Marvin.

"That's it! RAAAH!" Martin roared and lunged towards the dragon. His roar shocked both Marvin and Diana. They watched in horror as Martin punched the dragon in its stomach, eyes filled with hatred and anger, and the punch went through the dragon's stomach. Green blood pooled out of its stomach and its intestines were visible. Martin pulled his hand out, covered in green blood and continues punching the dragon's face. "AAAHHHHH!"

"Martin stop!" both Diana and Marvin shouted but Martin continued. It wasn't until MOM appeared, "Agent Martin Mystery I order you to stop, NOW!" she shouted and Martin finally stopped beating up the dragon.

Martin walked over to Java and carried him. He walked past MOM "I'll take him back to Torrington," he said as he walked through the portal. Diana helped Marvin up and helped him walk through the portal.

"Get him back to the Center." MOM ordered her other agents to carry the dragon, which was beaten into a bloody pulp back to the center and released the archeologists.

"He fought for almost 2 hours; his whole body was covered in scratches, bruises, cuts, bleeds and even broken bones. And yet he could still carry Java back to Torrington!" Billy was still in a shock. "He broke two of his ribs and dislocated his arm…" MOM added. Billy was about to speak again when MOM continued "I watched the fight too…"

As Martin carried Java to Java's quarters, curious eyes watched him. He just dismissed them with his death glare and marched on.

As he reached Java's quarters, he gently put Java down and went to his dorm.

Diana reached Marvin's dorm and settled Marvin down. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked worriedly. "Yeah, no big deal!" Marvin puts his thumbs up. "Good, I'm going to go check up on Martin, take care okay?" Marvin frowned "Yeah, sure."

Diana quickly went out of the dorm and rushed to Martin's dorm which thankfully wasn't far away.

She reached his dorm and knocked but no one answered. The she entered the dorm, after noticing the door wasn't locked.

She locked the door and looked around; noticing blood stains on the floor. She heard the shower was on and ran to the bathroom. Only to find out that Martin was sitting on the floor, still with clothes on, soaked and just staring the floor.

Blood could be seen in the water as the shower washed off the blood on his body. "Oh my god! Martin!" Diana rushed towards Martin's side and the hit her as well, soaking her too. She quickly noticed that the water was cold. "Martin you're gonna be sick, the water is cold!" she turned the shower off and pulled Martin out of the bathroom.

"You're gonna be sick if you don't get those wet clothes off!" Martin didn't reply so Diana helped him to open his shirt. And she gasps at what she saw.

Bruises were all over his body, especially his torso, scratch marks where everywhere. What shocked her even more was the scar on his back. "Martin, when did you get this!" she gently traced the scar, causing Martin to tense. "It was 5 months ago, a monster clawed me during a mission, you weren't around because you were sick and Java was on leave."

"My god… I better patch you up now." Diana told Martin to sit on his bed while she prepared. "I've dislocated my left arm and the 2 ribs here are broken." Martin pointed at his chest. "I'll patch up the scratch and the bruises first…" Diana spoke as she was still shocked seeing her step brother in this condition.

All the while Diana was tending to Martin's wound he couldn't help staring at her, causing her to blush a few times. He resisted the urge to just kiss her when she was patching up the scratch on his neck, since it brought her face to close proximity with his. He could smell her hair, lavender, as sweet and soothing as always.

After an hour, she finally finished tending to him, including the broken bones. By that time Martin had already fallen asleep.

Diana took a step back and watched Martin. 'He sure is sexy without his shirt on…' Diana blushed at her thought. 'He's changed so much since Marvin's arrival…' Diana did notice Martin's change and couldn't help liking a part of it. His seriousness during missions was something that really attracted Diana and his change of wardrobe really made him look much more handsome.

Since Marvin's arrival, Martin had stopped wearing bright colored clothes, he wore plain colored clothing. Mostly black and grey, which really brought out the color of his eyes. And he's gotten more mysterious about his whereabouts and actions, making her mind wondering about him a lot. She knows that she shouldn't think of him like that, he is after all her step sibling. But she couldn't help feeling attracted to him. True, she does like Marvin. But last nights kiss proved everything, she didn't even fell that usual tingling when someone kisses you.

Maybe it was something to Marvin, but she knew that he wasn't the one for right after that kiss. There wasn't even passion…. or even lust during the kiss. 'Well, Marvin's got the whole female population of the school excluding me wanting him badly, he could find a replacement very fast, and I bet Jenny would be the first in the line.'

After a few days of recuperating, all of four of them were called to the Center.

"Martin, I need you explain your actions during that last mission. What the hell happened!" MOM finally lost her cool. "You know The Center's policy right? Apprehended creatures are to be brought in alive and safely, not beaten into a bloody pulp!" MOM practically shouted at Martin as Martin didn't even show any reactions. "I need an explanation, and it better be a good one!" MOM barked at him. Diana, Marvin and Java flinched at MOM's sudden outburst thou Marvin smirked for a split second.

"I lost my cool, I'm sorry and I'll never do it again. I'll be responsible for my acts and will receive my punishment as deserved." Martin stated coolly. Everyone in the room was taken back by his reply, even Billy. All were expecting Martin to have a total freak out and apologize one thousand times to rat out from his punishment.

MOM, who was taken back, just stared at Martin. "Very well, I hope you will take the whole month off to "cool" yourself down and think about your act. Your "holiday" start from today onwards, you're not allowed to participate in any form of investigation held by The Center and I need you to hand me back the U-Watch. That is all." MOM said coldly and retrieved back the U-Watch.

Martin, who was handing the U-Watch to MOM with an unwilling heart, could swear he saw Marvin smirked at him for a split second. But he just shook it off as he handed the U-Watch to MOM, staring at the U-Watch intently.

"You're dismissed." All four walked through the portal. "Not all of you, the 3 of you stay, there's another mission for you. Martin, you must leave the premises now." Martin continued walking through the portal without even looking back.

As the portal closed, Martin glanced back; a silent tear finally came out.

A week passed by, Martin could frequently see Marvin, Diana and Java going somewhere secluded and just vanished. Although he felt jealousy but he actually cherished his freedom for a month.

Not being a Center agent isn't so bad at all. He had more free time to his self, and could finally be a normal teenager, thou only for a month. But the best thing is, he could work on his paintings even more. He had painted about 5 pieces of art for the past few weeks. He hid it in his closet, that's why Diana didn't find out when she was tending to his wounds.

His mind lit up, he finally got the inspiration he needed. Painting your loved one.

2 weeks had passed since the incident; Martin noticed that Marvin was getting closer and closer to Diana, too much for his comfort. Once he even saw Marvin's hand going to places it shouldn't be, but thankfully Diana was smart to evade this.

It was Marvin's big day today. His comic was finished and it would be launched today in the school. Martin also prepared to display his paintings to everyone, excluding the one exceptional painting.

Everyone was thrilled; they waited at the hall for the comic launched. At exactly 9.00am, large boxes were bought in to the hall and everyone rushed to get a copy most people pre-ordered the copy, so they didn't need to pay. Then came in Marvin, who was gushed with fans right after he stepped into the hall. Everyone was asking him to sign their comic copy. So, Marvin was practically breaking his finger after 3 hours of book signing.

Martin saw the whole fiasco and decided not to display his paintings, not only that no one would be coming to see his paintings, but they would be laughing at his paintings.

He walked out of the hall picking up a copy of Marvin's comic, tearing it into pieces.

At night, Marvin was still busy with his party, celebrating the second release of his comic. Everyone was invited, including Martin who was reluctant to go. But he went since Diana was also going.

The party was packed, loud music, laser lights, people dancing madly like they were on some kind of drug, and of course, Marvin.

Marvin was too busy talking or flirting with the girls, according to Martin, to even notice Martin's arrival. Martin grabbed a drink and watched the people dance and saw Diana. She was also dancing. This made him entranced by her. She was wearing something rather revealing tonight, which is also according to Martin and was dancing with a bunch of guys surrounding her. She had her eyes closed, enjoying the dance, her hips swayed the way that would make a man stop dead on their tracks. Martin wasn't the only one watching, most of the guys were.

'I could just fuck her there and then' Dirty thoughts ran through Martin's mind. 'Damn, why does has to be so sexy tonight!' Martin's mind was running a marathon. Diana was wearing a spaghetti strap and a tight miniskirt, showing off her milky thighs. Her thin spaghetti strap showing off her bouncing breast as she danced. Martin got a hard on just looking at her dancing. He quickly shoves off that thinking and decided to get to Diana. Since she could make him think this way, what about other guys?

Martin stopped on his tracks as he saw Marvin walking over Diana and grabbing her out off the dance floor. Martin was partly relieved but in the same time worried, where is he taking her!

He looked over again and both of them were nowhere to be found. He got panicked and quickly went out of the hall to search for them after failing to search them in the hall.

He called out but heard nothing, the only thing he heard was the music coming out from the hall.

Something's definitely wrong.

Marvin's was pulling Diana out of the hall and went straight to his dorm. "What the hell are you doing, Marvin!" Diana cried out, trying to pry her hand away from Marvin. "Marvin, please tell me what's going on! You're hurting my hand!" They stopped abruptly and Marvin pushed her into his dorm. He then locked his door.

"Marvin…please…what are you doing….?" Diana got scared, something's wrong. Marvin was quiet and has that lust in his eyes that made her extremely uncomfortable.

Suddenly Marvin pushed Diana on top of his bed and yanked her hands on top of her head. He then tied her hands together. "AAHHH! Marvin! Please! Stop!" Diana was beyond fear as tears started to roll out of her eyes.

"Shut up you bitch!" Marvin slapped her started tearing off her clothes. He started with her spaghetti strap, tore it off easily and went for her skirt. He then pinned her down again and tore off her bra roughly.

Diana was in tears and shouting, begging for Marvin to stop. But she immediately stops when Marvin slapped her again. "Please….Marvin….stop….Martin…help…." she was sobbing very hard. "Martin fucking Mystery won't be here you bitch!" he slapped her again and started licking her breasts.

Diana shouted again as Marvin ravaged her breasts, but Marvin kept on doing it.

Then he got up, and started to undressed, revealing a bulk in his underwear.

Diana screamed in horror.

Martin stopped in his tracks. Did he hear a scream?

"Diana! Diana! Where are you!" he raced down the hallway, trying to find the source of the sound. Then he heard another scream, it was coming from the dormitories!

He ran down the hallway and reached the empty dormitory hallway. He heard muffled sounds and finally found his source, Marvin's dorm.

He kicked into the room. Only to find out that Marvin was about to pull off Diana's underwear. He grabbed the baseball bat beside Marvin's bed and slammed it right onto Marvin's head.

Marvin who was busy ravishing Diana suddenly felt a pang of pain hit his head and was quickly thrown off the bed.

Martin rushed to Diana's side hugging her tightly. "Are you alright?" Martin asked her, but she just continued to sob. Martin let her sobs and suddenly realizes that she was about naked in his arms. She actually felt good in his arms. "Erm, get dressed or you'll get cold."

Diana lifted her head up to smile when suddenly she shouted "Martin! Behind you!" Martin, who was quite experienced in fighting quickly, lifted his hand up to defend his head from any blow. But he made a mistake; he lifted his still injured left arm up.

This earned him so much pain he greeted his teeth trying not to scream. He pushed Diana aside and kicked Marvin in the gut.

"You son of a bitch! Rot in hell!" Martin started to loose control again. Bone cracks could be heard from the continuous beating but Martin kept on going. He was mad, far madder than the last incident.

"How could you! Huh! I'll send you to hell myself! You fucking son of a bitch!" Martin roared as he continued to beat up Marvin, who was already beaten into a pulp.

Diana watched in horror as she quickly dressed up and tried to stop Martin, but failed. So she did the most logical thing, calling MOM.

MOM arrived in a split second. Ordering Martin to stop, again.

Martin gave the fallen Marvin another kick in the gut and finally stopped.

"He…! Tried…! To rape Diana!" Martin was panting, not because he was out of breath, but because of rage.

MOM, shocked to hear one of his best agent doing such a disgraceful act asked Diana. "Is it true?" Diana nodded and started to cry again, Martin held her.

"MOM, I've re-encoded Marvin's blurred video, you won't believe what happened!" a furious Billy suddenly came and saw the scene in front of him. "Oh…"

Marvin was finally apprehended, the school wasn't notified about what happened to him. All they knew is that he raped a girl and was arrested; they still find it hard to believe.

Diana was still recovering, with Martin's help of course.

Martin was made full agent again after the incident.

"Martin, you should REALLY clear your room!" Diana shouted angrily at Martin who was back to his old self again, but still maintains his seriousness at times and still maintained his wardrobe, black was growing onto him.

He just laughed at her. "Just look at this! I'm putting it into your closet!" Martin quickly stood up "No! Diana no--" too late, Diana opened his closet and was marveled by all the paintings.

"Oh my god! This-this is wonderful!" Diana was totally shocked to find out that his step brother was actually good artist.

"What….this is…?" Diana saw the one and only painting that Martin didn't want her to see, her self portrait.

"That…is err…you!" Martin replied.

"That's so sweet of you Martin….thank you…" Diana blushed and turned to his brother, giving him a kiss on the lips. Shocking him.

She then ran out of the room but Martin held her hand and pulled her in for another kiss, a more passionate one.

"I'm gonna make this day the best day of your life!" Martin grinned as he kissed her neck and further down…..

That's it, I hope you enjoyed the story and please review !a little light on the flames too, please... I could use a lot to improve my skills.

Thank you.


End file.
